beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Takanosuke Shishiya
Takanosuke Shishiya is the name of the character who appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He battles with his Archer Gryph C145S. He can be seen as the Zero-G counterpart to Kenta Yumiya.and Masamune Kadoya Appearance Takanosuke is medium tall. He has medium length tangled blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a baggy mustard yellow zip-up hoodie with purple stripes across his shoulders aswell as the inside of his hood being a light coloured lilac. On top of his hoodie he wears a necklace shaped like a hexagon with a red triangle facing downwards. His attire also comports brown fingerless gloves. On the back of his belt underneath the folds of his hoodie is a khaki green beycarrier in which he keeps his Bey, Archer Gryph C145S. He wears baggy dark blue jeans that are too long for his legs. Personality In the beginning he was thought to be quite cocky but after Ren was saddened by her defeat he immediately encouraged her about her fighting spirit and how he felt her desire to win strongly which made Ren feel better. Both Mal and Benkei agreed that his beyspirit burned brighter than Zyro's, even Zyro was surprised by his words. He has a great attitude when he wins or losses (as seen in episode 12 when he defeated Ren and lost to Shinobu). Biography Finding an Idol Takanosuke is made his debut in The Hawk Has Landed, where, looking to battle Zyro Kurogane, is challenged by Ren Kurenai to a battle. He easily beats Ren with and battles Shinobu next to see if he's good enough to challenge Zyro. Takanosuke is shown to have a lot of inner strength as is bey was capable of constantly forcing opponents back with its random run and barrage attacks which gave Shinobu problems. After a close battle he falls to Shinobu's newly created Special Move, Infinite Fire Stream Assault. He laters find Ren at a Beypark and is challenged to a rematch but was interrupted by Sakyo Kuroyami and his Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. They are shocked to find that Sakyo has a left-rotation bey that wields a dragon just like Ryuga did before his death. Out of pure intriguement and anger, Ren challenges the Dragon Emperor to a battle. However, Sakyo uses a one-hit-knockout move and crushes Ren with overwhelming strength and knocks her away, sending her and her bey flying. Takanosuke then catches Ren and becomes enraged at Sakyo. Continuing form where Ren lead off, Takanosuke launches his bey at Sakyo while Dragooon was still in the stadium. Takanosuke however, is shoked to find out that Dark Knight Dragooon and Archer Gryph move in the exact same way. To end things, Sakyo delivers his one-hit knockout move and defeats Takanosuke. Sakyo then leaves with the young boy in tow when they find Shinobu by a rock cliff where Sakyo challenges Shinobu to a battle. Shinobu proves his worth by receiving Dragooon's blows and launching his own. Trying to make it a stamina battle after realizing that he is severely outmatched in power, Shinobu is utterly defeated by Sakyo's signature attack and is hurled into the dirt. Then, an enraged Zyro challenges Sakyo to a battle in which he accepts. Zyro is pushed to his limits by Sakyo and tries to equal him in power move after move. It is then Sakyo reveals that Ryuga had given his his Dragooon, making his bey just as special as Zyro's (he was given Samurai Ifrit W145CF by Gingka Hagane). Sakyo uses his one-hit-knockout move to end things, but Ifrit lands safely on the face of a rock. He calls out his Special Move; Burning Upper, but the rock breaks, causing Ifrit to self-destruct. Zyro is agonized by his loss and blames it on the stadium. Sakyo says that he will battle Zyro again, but this time in the Zero-G Stadium. Sakyo leaves and Takanosuke follows, saying that Sakyo can help guide him to his true strength. At the Dragon Emperor's Service After following Sakyo for a couple days, Takanosuke loses him and stumbles upon a past-revealing Gen Kikura. After learning about his wrongs, Takanosuke challenges the kraken to a battle. It's Kraken VS Gryph and Gen is losing badly. In the midst of their fight, Eight and Kite Unabara find him and Gen battling by the docks. To learn more about him, they decide to stick around and record his data. Meanwhile, Gen is fed up with Gryph's constant attacks and decides to make it a stamina battle. He even goes as far as to insult Takanosuke by ignoring the battle while he reads a comic book and leisurly eats potato chips. Getting angry about this turn of events, Takanosuke has Gryph leap into the air and crash downward onto Pirates Kraken, sending it flying. Gen then leaps into the water to get his Kraken while Kite finishes collecting Takanosuke's data. Kite and Eight both then challenge him to a battle to which he accepts. Kite says to follow him to a nearby, recently-opened Beypark with Sakyo following. unable to decide, Takanosuke says that he would like to battle the both of them. Kite decides to make it a Synchrome test-battle. Takanosuke agrees to the idea and the battle is on. Gryph is easily overpowered by Orochi-Leviathan and is useless to stop it. Sakyo comments on how Synchrome increases the power of every stat of the bey, making it seemingly unbeatable in comparison. Takanosuke tries his random run/barrage attack combo but loses precious stamina as he stikes. Kite then calls out a Special Synchrome Move, Spiral Crush and pulls Gryph towards a tropical cyclone at the stadium's center. Orochi-Leviathan then uppercuts Gryph and sends it flying, knocking it out in an instant. Kite and Eight leave and Sakyo talks to Takanosuke, much to his shock. He says that Takanosuke can follow him on one condition; he be his Synchrome parter. Takanosuke cheerfully complies to his wish and the two set off. Training for Friendship During his travels with Sakyo, Takanosuke and he hear of the upcoming Neo Battle Bladers national tournament. Sakyo and Takanosuke decide to enter to prove their strength to the world. When they arrive, Sakyo (offscreen) launches his Beyblade and sends multiple bladers flying. They both watch as Zyro defeats Spike Bourne, a blader working for the DNA organization. Sakyo then challenges his collegue, Genjuro Kamekaki to a match. Genjuro immediatly launches his Special Move; Crushing Hammer, but Sakyo tells his Dragooon to pierce Bandid Genbull (which is really his one-hit-knockout move) and intercepts Genjuro, claiming victory. Takanosuke and Sakyo continue to battle in the tournament to where they reach the best eight. Sakyo ends up fighting 'another '''DNA blader who goes by the name of Captain Arrow. Sakyo is getting swept, or so it seems, by Captain Arrow and his Archer Wyvang's Special Moves; Arrow Tornado and Tornado Attack. But, when pushed to the barrier (of the stadium, that is), has Dragooon smash into Wyvang and it's enough to give him a win. Afterwards, it's Zyro VS Takanosuke and the young blader is pumped to show off his skills to his partner. They launch and Zyro is wiping the floor with Takanosuke. Zyro activates Burning Upper early on and sends Gryph flying. In a desperate attempt, Takanosuke calls for Gryph to hang on, and it responds by riding through the penalty pocket, striking Ifrit in the process. Takanosuke keeps up the pace and calls a brand-new Special Move; Tri-Arrow Attack. Ifrit is smashed into the stadium wall and Zyro is startled by Takanosuke's strength. The two Bladers call out their Special Moves and clash with all their might. However, the collision results in a Sleep Out for Gryph, giving Zyro the win. Takanosuke is depressed and Sakyo doesn't even say a word. After advancing to the Semi-Finals, Zyro finally gets the chance to avenge his loss in the Zero-G Stadium, just as Sakyo had said before. The two warriors launch at their maximum strength with nothing held back. Sakyo seems to have the upper hand as he withstands Zyro's Burning Upper easily. Sakyo calls out his one-hit-knockout move and almost slaughters Zyro. The two are at it again when Zyro calls out Sakyo, telling him that he is using Takanosuke as a mere tool, and not as a friend. Sakyo does not understand and he explains that Sakyo must have a bond with Takanosuke to become stronger. Sakyo realizes this and says that he will finish Zyro off and begin to use their ultimate attacks, which result in the stadium's destruction and Sakyo's complete and utter defeat. Takanosuke is crushed but is reassured by Sakyo, who says that he accepts Takanosuke as his true friend. Takanosuke is deeply touched by this and the two decide to stay until the end of Neo Battle Bladers, where they witness Zyro defeating Kria Hayama; the most powerful DNA Blader. Afterwards, Sakyo and Taknosuke are seen battling it out for fun, where as Sakyo remanissing about Zyro and his great feat of acomplishments. Beyblades *Archer Gryph C145S - Takanosuke's only confirmed Beyblade that he has owned. Beast Special Moves *Tri-Arrow Attack: Gryph jumps into the Zero-G Stadium's penalty pocket. Then, it flies to the adjacent pocket and does so for a short time, gathering strength. Gryph then jumps out of the penalty pocket and glows a purple aura. Finally, Gryph's beast appears and the bey smashes the opponent. *Gryph Tornado: *Tri-Arrow Slash: Battles Anime Gallery Brunoj.png|Takanosuke smiling. Bruno launching.png|Takanosuke preparing to launch. Bruno vs. Ren.png|Takanosuke vs. Ren. Bruno and Archer Griff.png|Takanosuke and his bey Archer Gryph C145S Bruno Launching 2.png|Takanosuke about to launch. Bruno launching 3.png|Takanosuke launching his bey. Bruno loading Griff.png|Takanosuke storing Archer Gryph in his BeyCarrier. Shisshiya.png|Takanosuke excited to see Zyro. Griff powering up.png|Takanosuke powering up Archer Griff. bruno defeated.png|Takanosuke after being defeated by Shinobu. Griff beast about attack.png|Gryph's beast Griff beast.png|close up of Gryph's beast TakanosukeA1.png takanosukerenrematch.png|Ren and Takanosuke launching their beys takonosukeandgryph.png takonosukeshishiyareturn.png Takanosuke Pic 1.png Takanosuke Pic 2.png Takanosuke Pic 3.png Takanosuke Pic 4.png|Takanosuke commanding Gryph. Takanasuke 1.PNG Ren and Takanasuke.PNG|Takanosuke after catching Ren Takanosuketalkingtosakyo.png Takanosukehoppingonthebattleplatform.png Takanosuke Pic 6.png Takanosuke Pic 8.png|"Go Gryph!"'' Takanosuke Pic 9.png Takanosuke Pic 10.png Takanosuke Pic 11.png Takanosuke Pic 12.png Takanosuke Pic 7.png takanosuke.png takanosuke2.png Takanosukeshishiya38.png Screen Shot 2012-11-12 at 9.26.27 AM.png Trivia *Initially, due to conflicting sources, Takanosuke's name was thought to be "Griffon", then "Bruno". *He resembles Max from the original series. *Takanosuke looks like a smaller version of Hyoma, but with a different hair color. *He resembles Ren Kurenai, for they have the same hair color and attitude. They also have beys that have to do with mythical bird like creatures. *He can also be seen as the Zero-G counterpart to Kenta due to their fiery spirits, and both following Dragon Emperors. **Both of them also have similar beys: Both of their beys are petrain to archers, use the C145S combo for their bottom parts, and both have hybrid-style beasts. *His seiyu's voice, which is unknown at this point, resembles the character China's (From the Animes Hetalia: Axis Powers, and Hetalia: World Series) seiyu, Yuki Kaida. (Again, it is unknown who his real seiyu is as of now.) *Takanosuke's wins and loses are in a pattern like Doji's wins and losses *Nosuke means helper in Japanese *He slightly resembles Prince Hydron From Bakugan: New Vestroia **They Both have Blonde Hair of a similar style. **Both wear a similar style of clothes. *nelvana might change takanosuke's name to something much shorter. Category:Male Category:Shogun Steel Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel